


𝙆𝘼𝙇𝙊𝙉 ⇾ draco malfoy

by softsuki_3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuki_3/pseuds/softsuki_3
Summary: ❬❬ ⸙: ❛ draco isn't so bad ❜───────────────Merlin was considered, by most at first glance, to be a frail boy. Always in and out of St. Mungo's as well as the Hospital wing at school. Many wondered why he always seemed so sick but they didn't care enough to find out.That is until Draco Malfoy catches Merlin sneaking into the Shrieking Shack during a Hogsmede trip.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Tom Holland** as **Merlin Robinson**

_"They're starting_ _to_ _notice how i always come back with scars at the end of every month professor."_

__

**Tom Felton** as **Draco Malfoy**

_"You're hiding something Robinson and you_ _can_ _bet when_ _I_ _figure it out,_ _I'll_ _be reporting you to_ _the_ _headmaster."_

__

**Raffey Cassidy** as **Morgana Robinson**

_"I just don't understand how you could have a crush on a git like Draco Malfoy."_

__

**Laura Harrier** as **Jude Winthrop**

_"I say Sir Merlin! Your new scars make you look spiffing."_

__

_───────────────_

_understanding yourself is power._   
_loving yourself is freedom._   
_forgiving_ _yourself is_ _peace_ _._   
_being yourself is bliss_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_\- michael bliss_ **

_───────────────_

Bitterly cold and humid - such an enchanting combination. Every surface, every blade of grass and twig was a victim to the rain that fell from the sky. The chilly weather whisked away whatever heat he had left, leaving him pale even though his blood still ran warm.

The pitter patter of the rain tap danced on top of the train as Merlin gazed out the window. He loved the rain, he always has. The silver puddles create an obstacle course that only the bravest dare to battle. The sky is grey, it's always grey on days like this.

Merlin sometimes wondered what colour things were when its raining. Maybe there aren't any. Maybe there is only black and white and different shades in between. That 'in between' the space of wonder, of mystery, is a place that Merlin loved.

He wondered what goes on outside his world of grey on rainy days like this. The sudden sound of the train horn pulled Merlin from the corner of his mind, releasing him from the daydream he was trapped in. His attention returned to the window as he witnessed parents waving to their children who were already aboard the train.

"I'm really nervous. After all, this is my first year at Hogwarts," the girl across from him spoke.

This girl didn't look anything like Merlin at all. He had brown locks of hair and dark brown eyes. The girl across from him had black hair and blue eyes. No one would ever guess that they were both related to one another. Morgana Robinson, Merlin's younger sister who would also be attending Hogwarts as a first year.

"You don't have anything to be nervous about, you'll be just fine," Merlin reassured.

"He's right you know."

The siblings looked up to find another person entering their compartment, sliding the door shut behind them.

"Jude it's good to see you," Merlin greeted, his lips stretching into a welcoming smile.

"You too," she replied, taking the empty spot next to Merlin.

"You remember my little sister Morgana?"

"I sure do. You're brother is right by the way. Hogwarts is like a second home," Jude said shooting Morgana a grin. "And speaking of home, how was your guys summer break?"

"It was fantastic!" Morgana exclaimed.

A fond smile fell upon Merlin's face as he listened to her explain everything they did over the break. Just as she began to tell Jude about the hiking trip their dad took them on, the train came to a screeching halt.

"There's no way we're there already," Jude voiced.

Suddenly, the lights overhead began to flicker before going out, submerging the inside of the train in complete darkness. That's when a chill appeared in the air. Small, white clouds appeared in front of Merlin as he exhaled lightly through his mouth.

A thin layer of ice began to paint the window white, blocking Merlin's view of the outside view, however he did manage to catch a glimpse of something black floating outside. He squinted, trying to get a better look at the unknown object. That's when the lights flickered back to life, chasing away the darkness and taking the cold with it. Jude rubbed her hands together as the train continued onwards to its destination.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Jude asked.

Merlin just shook his head, curiosity eating away at him. Whatever that thing was, it didn't feel pleasant at all. It felt dark, cold, and empty as if there was no drop of emotion whatsoever. It felt like death.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Can you believe that there are dementors floating around the castle? It's like they're waiting for the right moment to attack," Jude commented.

"They're not allowed on school grounds so you don't really have anything to worry about," Merlin responded. "But in all honesty, they do creep me out a bit. How did one of those things even get on the train?"

Jude shrugged her shoulders, picking up a biscuit, then placing it on Merlin's plate.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Now enough talk about these bloody dementors. The only thing your mouth should be doing is eating. You look like you haven't eaten in weeks," Jude scolded, continuing to fill his plate with food.

A baked potato, lamb chops, roasted chicken, corn, pumpkin juice, and a few trays of desserts. It looked delicious, even Merlin's stomach seemed to agree as it gave a small growl. He had to admit that Jude was right. His yellow and black robes seemed to swallow his body whole. When he had the time, he would have to get another uniform size, or correct it himself.

Not wanting to take the chance of arguing with his best friend, Merlin did as he was told and stuffed the biscuit in his mouth. He glanced around the dining hall, catching sight of his little sister who sat amongst the Gryffindor table. She caught his eye and gave him a small smile accompanied by a wave before diving back into the conversation she was having with another first year. It looked like he didn't have to worry about her finding friends.

Before he knew it, dinner was over at everyone was heading towards the direction of their dormitories. However, Merlin wasn't amongst them. Instead of heading towards the Hufflepuff dormitory, he made his way towards the hospital wing after bidding Jude and Morgana goodnight.

Because of his condition, Merlin didn't trust to sleep around others. It didn't have anything to do with being uncomfortable - that wasn't the case at all. The problem was him. There were very few people in his life that knew about his lycanthropy and that was his little sister and Jude. Those were the only two souls he dared to trust with his dark secret.

Merlin knew all too well how people treated others that had lycanthropy. They saw them as dangerous, vicious creatures that had no place amongst the wizard and witches of Hogwarts. Of courses, that what most parents think. Merlin hated to imagine what could happen to him if word got out about his condition. Would Dumbledore kick him out? Would he be seen as an outcast? The horrible outcomes of his secret being uncovered ran over and over again through his head.

"Good evening Merlin, you'll find everything you need in your original sleeping space," Madam Pomfrey greeted with her signature smile that filled even the coldest of hearts.

Merlin nodded in greeting before making his way into the hospital wing. True to her word, he found his pajamas neatly folded on the bed. He changed quickly before slipping under the cool, white sheets. The doors to the hospital wing closed softly with a click as the lights in the room dimmed before turning themselves off. He turned on his side, closing his eyes. Tonight he hoped that his dreams would be filled with warmth and happiness. But something was telling him that that would never happen. Unpleasant nightmares always manage to slip within his dreams, tonight wouldn't be any different.   
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"The school year just started and you're already getting injuired?" Madam Pomfrey questioned, checking him over for any after effects of the potion he tried but failed to make.

"I guess I still need more practice in the potion department," Merlin sheepishly replied, scratching the back of his neck as Madam Pomfrey took a step back to inspect her work.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you Merlin?" she sighed heavily, shaking her head.

"I'll try to be more careful."

"I'm going to hold you to that young man."

He looked out the window. The weather was gorgeous today, that meant a hugh pressure front right? Blue skies, no wind, ambient temperature - its more like an absence of weather really. Perfect for a long anticipated walk, one that Merlin longed to take but instead of enjoying the heat of the sun he was stuck in the infirmary.

Potions class, which was taught by Professor Snape, didn't go all that well. Long story short, a potion didn't go as planned and he ended up here. Though Madam Pomfrey has gotten use to his presence; it was practically a second home to him. He spent his nights here - feeling like an outcast amongst the other boys in the dormitory. He felt as if he didn't belong; that he was different and he was in more ways than one.

It was a kind of different that people frowned upon; cursed and spat at. Sneered in disgust at way lay within his blood. But it wasn't as if he had a choice when it came to his bloodline. Wizards and witches judged others based on their bloodline and family name. From there you were either welcomed amongst them or casted aside and made fun of just because you were different. It was a system Merlin despised.

"You're lucky it was just a scratch," Madam Pomfrey spoke up, pulling Merlin back into the present.

He blinked, looking over at the middle aged woman who was tending to another student who's arm rested in a sling.

"Try not to strain it."

The two males watched as she made her way out of the infirmary, closing the door halfway; taking a seat at the desk that was perched in front of the doors. Merlin glanced at the boy that occupied the bed next to him - who immediately caught his eye.

"What are you staring at?" the pale male snapped.

"Sorry," Merlin mumbled, looking away only to glance back at the other. "I hope you don't mind me asking but what happened to your arm?"

"Oh this?" the injuired male gestured towards the sling. "Some stupid overgrown chicken attacked me. I barely escaped with my life."

Merlin sat up a bit straighter in his bed, tilting his head slightly. "A chicken attacked you?"

That earned him an eye roll from the platinum blond haired male. "A hippo something. It attacked me out of nowhere. Just wait until my father hears about this. That stupid chicken is done for."

"Do you mean a hippogriff? When humans approach one, a proper etiquette must be maintained to avoid any sort of danger. I've heard that they're proud creatures. A proper amount of respect must be given to them," Merlin rambled. "Did you happen to offend it in any way?"

"Its like I told you, it attacked me out of nowhere."

Merlin hummed, knowing very well that wasn't the whole truth. Instead of voicing his opinion, he held his tongue and took a different approach. "Well the fact that you're still alive is amazing."

"It is, isn't it? So why are you in here?"

"Oh there was an accident in potions class. I'm not very good with that sort of thing."

"Well I'm top student in potions class," the unnamed male proudly boosted.

"Are you any good at Undetectable Posions?"

"You really are deaf aren't you? As I said before, I'm top student in that class, Professor Snape said so himself. It only figures that someone as small minded as you would need help from a talented pure blood like myself."

Merlin hums, finally connecting the pieces together. An overly confident male who's not only a liar but a pure blood as well. Platinum blond hair and an aura that screams egotistic.

"So you must be Draco Malfoy then."

"That's right. What's it to you?"

"Its nothing," Merlin answers, gaze straying from his. "A friend of mine has told me a lot of....amazing things about you."

"Is that so? You're friend is right."

"I'll make sure to pass that along."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
